Graphic films are used in a variety of applications, such as installation on an interior or exterior surface of a building, vehicle or other structure. A variety of types and finishes for graphic films exist, including colored, matte, glossy, textured and in some instances reflective and even retroreflective. It can be difficult to apply or install a graphic film that is retroreflective on a three dimensional or complex surface. Effective installation of such a film requires the film to be stretched, and sometimes removed, repositioned, and applied a second time. These variables in film handling often result in visual defects in the film, such as dark or dull spots.